Penelope Pussycat
Garfield and Friends= Penelope Pussycat served as another love interest for Garfield. Originally, she appeared in Garfield and Friends, quickly becoming a regular (with three episodes being labeled as "Penelope Episodes"). In the original cartoon, she lived in an Italian restaurant, the main reason that Garfield went out with her. The fact that Garfield enjoyed eating more than being with her annoyed Penelope that much, she eventually left him. Penny became one of the main protagonists in The Pussycats series created by TeeJay87, and The Penelope Show series created by BTLFan4. Personality Being a substitution for Arlene in "Garfield and Friends", Penelope has a similar body shape as Arlene with the exception of her characteristic hair, beauty spot on cheek, blue eyes and smaller lips (light pink in "Perils of Penelope" and "The Genuine Article," darker in the following episodes). Apart from that, Penny has an opposite personality to Arlene - she barely cracks jokes at Garfield's expense (at least less frequent than Arlene does) and her relationship looks more like one-sided attraction. In fact, Garfield appreciates Penelope rather for her living in an Italian Restaurant, which can be seen in "The Third Penelope Episode." Trivia * Penelope tends to walk on all four of her legs instead of two. * She has a big family including her unnamed mother, her brother Al, his unnamed wife with their three children, a deceased father, grandparents, an aunt, an uncle, and many cousins. * Her design was changed during the episodes - originally she had beige fur color ("The Perils of Penelope" and "The Genuine Article"), replaced with gray in "The Second Penelope Episode", "The Garfield Musical", "The Third Penelope Episode", "The Garfield Rap" and "The Guy of Her Dreams". * She also had eyelashes since her debut episode, but they disappeared by "The Second Penelope Episode". * Penny likes to sing, which can be seen in 4 episodes, including short vocal parts in "The Perils of Penelope" and "The Garfield Rap" and sung episodes "The Garfield Musical" and "The Guy of Her Dreams". * Part of the reason Penelope was created was that the writers were having a hard time writing Arlene. Jim Davis had reservations on Arlene, not wanting the character used if they were unable to portray her the way he wanted. Seasons later, Penelope was made in the cartoon. * In later seasons of "Garfield and Friends", Penelope was one of the few female characters, besides Lanolin, to appear regularly in the series. * Penelope shares Garfield's (occasional) dislike for anchovies on pizza. Gallery TPoP100a.png|In "The Perils of Penelope" episode. 2PE089.png|In "The Second Penelope Episode". TGM225g.png|In "The Garfield Musical". 3PE026c.png|In "The Third Penelope Episode". GoHD017d.png|In "The Guy of Her Dreams" episode. Penelope (12).png|In "The Garfield Rap". |-|The Pussycats= Penelope Pussycat is a member of Team Pussycat in TeeJay87's The Pussycats. Personality Despite being hurt by Garfield's betrayal, Penny managed to retain most of her personality from "Garfield and Friends", not without the help of her relatives and new boyfriend Stan. Though she developed strong despise towards Garfield and Arlene, usually limited to cold hostility. Relationships * Penny has a healthy relationship with her mother and siblings Mona and Al - they can always rely on each other; * since she met Stan, they never had an argument in their friendship and lover stages of life; their marriage deepened the relationship to a new level; * after the birth of her son Adam, Penelope is shown as a loving and caring mother to her child, as well as towards the kittens born by her relatives; * she also lives well with her further relatives, including Delilah, Dollface, Toodles Galore, and their males; * the first The Pussycats episodes portray her having a grudge towards Garfield for treating her badly. The attitude gets milder in the later seasons; * Penelope remains hostile towards the Moscovian proletariat - she despises Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov for their alcoholism and lack of Savoir-Vivre, abhors Olga Salotchkinaya for her chauvinism, detests Igor Tolstyi for his awful conduct and retains a contempt towards Sindri Bisitsokoshkha - partially to the latter's heritage, partially due to the evil she has been performing. Trivia * Penelope is 6 feet tall ( 180 cm) from tips of her ears to toes. * She is a crack shot with every firearm. Gallery Penny sniper 2015.png|In the Middle East. Artwork by TeeJay87. M60 Penny V3A.png|Inside tropical jungle. Artwork by TeeJay87. Spaced Out Pussycat V3.png|Wearing reinforced spacesuit. Artwork by TeeJay87. Penny M14_042017 mini.png|Penny with M14 rifle, seen from the rear. gunslinger Penny 2016 V1.png|Concept art with Colt SAA revolver. Penny huntress 2016 V5.png Magnum Penny V3.png|Meowami Vice episode's title card image. FOT Metal Penny V0.png|A sketch of Penelope in a metal armour. 7TP Penny V2.png|Penelope in a 7TP tank replica. W40K Penny V2.png|Concept art of Penelope in a space marine armour. Para Penny V1.png|Airborne Penelope with a reference picture. Penelope Pussycatstop V1.png|Concept art of the Compact Pussycat. Triple P V2.png Pussycat Vendetta full V2.png Penny with son 2016 V3.png|Penelope with her son, Adam. Drawn in 2016. Beauty contest 2017 V1.png Penny against Olga V2A2 MOD.png|Olga Salotchkinaya has no chances against Penny in melee combat. PenMona GarfRap 0119 V3M.png AK47 Penny 2019 closeup.png Commando V2.png PPK Pussycats trimmed.png|Wielding Walther PPK. Double kiss PenMonaStan V2.png|With Mona and Stan in Międzyzdroje. Party Poopers V6.png|In "How to Cheat the Cheka" episode. PenMonaStan shirts.png Space Mouser 2020 V4.png |-|The Penelope Show= Penelope Pussycat is the centre character of BLTfan4's The Penelope Show. In the The Penelope Show, she has 9 brothers, 2 older, 6 younger, and 1 twin. She is also butthurt over Garfield in this show, going through various means to get him back (such as attempting to blow Arlene off the face of the earth or trying to save his life and failing miserably). She also lives in an Italian restaurant again, only now, it's Vito's from the Garfield Show. However, in Penelope Goes to Disney World, she gets over this. Trivia * Penelope has 9 brothers * She retains her "Garfield and Friends" look in lieu of her "Pussycats" look. **A notable difference, however, is her fur now being full on white. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Pussycats Category:The Penelope Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Canon